


SHIELD Investigations

by Sarahastro



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahastro/pseuds/Sarahastro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PI AU. After a long night and a failed stakeout, Coulson regroups with his partner May.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHIELD Investigations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Sims-inspired tumblr prompts: Late Night (big city) + Ambitions (workplace AU)

Most mornings Phil Coulson tries to make it into the office by 10, but today it is almost 11 when he finally rolls in. HIs partner Melinda May is already there of course, sipping a cup of tea while she reviews case files. She raises her eyebrows as he enters.

“Long night?”

He grimaces. “You could say that. I followed the target from work to the Vagabond Inn in Pasadena, and I ended up spending the night in my car in the parking lot.”

“He was there all night?”

Coulson checks the cupboard for coffee and finds only a few grounds at the bottom of the can. He sighs.

She gestures to the pot of tea on her desk. “I just made some.”

“Thanks.”

He rinses the dredges of yesterday’s coffee out of his mug, then comes over to her desk and pours himself a cup. Normally he does not drink tea, but today any caffeine will do. He takes a sip and sighs.

“What about the case?” May asks. “What happened last night?”

He takes a seat in the chair facing her desk and leans back, cradling the warm mug in his hands. “He left around 1 AM. I couldn’t get a shot of them together, though. I stuck around, thinking I could at least get a shot of her when she left, but she ended up staying the night.”

“And did you?”

He nods. “I don’t know if it’ll be enough though. The client wanted proof of an affair, a picture of them together.”

“So we’ll try again. We’ll get it, we always do.”

The phone rings, and he winces. She nods towards his office. “Take a nap. I’ll wake you when the client gets here.”

He smiles at her. “Thanks partner. I owe you one.”

“More like ten.”

As he stumbles into his office with his tea, he hears her pick up the phone.

“SHIELD investigations.”


End file.
